Ayako
by Ishu
Summary: En rentrant de mission, Duo surprend le vrai Heero...
1. Mission et engueulade oÔ

Titre : Ayako  
  
Auteur : Ishu E-mail : ishu121@hotmail.com  
  
Origine : Duo, Quatre, Wufeï… ça vous dit vraiment rien ? Alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! lol (rép: GW bien sûr !)  
  
Couples : Euh... Ben pour l'instant, y'en a pas trop... Et je sais pas s'il y en aura...   
  
Genre :  
  
Ishu : heu… Suis obligée de mettre ? (=== le sais pas elle même… -_- ;;)  
  
Heero : Hn.  
  
Ishu : Ah.... Aloreuh.... angst, déprime, déprime, et euh... encore déprime! ^^ ;; C'est tout pour l'instant  
  
Disclèèèmeuureuuh :  
  
Ishu : Dites les gars, ça vous branche pas un ménage à 6 ??? ^^  
  
Tous :?????.......... NAAAAAAAANNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ishu : (super déçue T_T) Bah…. POURKOI ??????  
  
Tous : On t'appartient pas… T'as compris ? PAS A TOUUAAAAA !!!!!  
  
Ishu : Beuh… Beuh…… mmhh….ou…ou... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous :…-_- ;;;;; « aïe... oreilles…vrillées… »  
  
Notes : « …blablablabla… » = pensées des persos  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
AYAKO  
  
Chapitre 1 : mission et... engueulade ?o_Ô  
  
Un gundam plus sombre que la mort se posait lentement dans une petite clairière abritée par ce qu'il semblait être un début de forêt. Son pilote ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes avec une légère grimace de douleur. Cette mission n'avait pas été de la tarte, malgré les apparences. Récupérer des dossiers _ inutile de préciser fermement gardés dans le bureau d'un agent d'OZ. Simple, rapide, banal. A la différence que ceux-ci ne disposaient pas d'un équivalent informatisé, et de ce fait cette mission n'avait pas nécessité la présence de leur hacker plein de vie... enfin... plein de vie....façon de parler.   
  
Seul le voleur avait été chargé de cette opération, et à vrai dire, celle-ci avait plutôt bien débuté. Duo avait facilement pénétré dans l'enceinte de la base et esquivé les quelques gardes et caméra jalonnant son parcours avant de parvenir à la salle qui contrôlait l'aération de tout le bâtiment. Il avait eu besoin de s'y rendre pour la seule raison que comme on était dimanche, certaines grilles d'aération permettant de passer d'une pièce à l'autre avaient été volontairement levées _ pour éviter tout gaspillage d'énergie en temps de guerre, semblait-il. L'américain s'était donc empressé de débloquer toutes les grilles lui barrant le passage au fameux bureau. Ceci fait, _cela lui avait pris une petite heure_ il était ressorti aussi discrètement de l'établissement, qui, avait-il pensé, n'était guère protégé les jours fériés... Il avait alors escaladé l'un des murs extérieurs avec une agilité déconcertante et s'était engouffré dans la première bouche d'aération qui s'était trouvée à sa portée. Il avait ensuite rampé silencieusement sur plus de deux cents mètres, se contorsionnant comme un véritable serpent à cause de l'étroitesse des conduits _ vive les séances forcées d'abdos de Heero !  
  
Finalement, il s'était extirpé du boyau malodorant à 7h30, une heure trente après le début de la mission. Il s'était maintenant trouvé dans une pièce de taille respectable pour un bureau. Après avoir négligemment jeté un coup d'oeil au mobilier, statut de voleur oblige, _et conclut que l'on pourrait en tirer une petite fortune_ il allait sérieusement commencer à chercher ce pourquoi il avait dû ramper comme un vers, lorsqu'il avait entendu un relativement lointain cliquetis de clefs que l'on sort, ainsi qu'un bruit de pas assurés. Duo, plus que jamais sur ses gardes, avait cru que son ouï le trahissait lorsqu'il avait estimé que plus la personne approchait, plus l'allure ralentissait, et en déduit avec horreur que quelqu'un allait rentrer dans la salle _ et forcément se retrouver nez à nez avec le pauvre pilote. Il avait mis moins d'une seconde à réagir, et s'était précipitamment planqué dans un petit placard dans un coin plutôt sombre et apparemment abandonné _heureusement pour lui_ du bureau, après avoir étouffer un "Shit !" qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper. Sa promptitude à réagir dans ce genre de situation venait sûrement de lui sauver la vie. En effet, deux secondes plus tard, un officier était entré. Il s'était assis tranquillement sur son fauteuil de cuir noir et apparemment, commençait une nouvelle journée, pour le plus grand malheur d'un certain natté. Cette journée s'était révélée horrible. Non seulement cet abruti d'officier faisait des heures supplémentaires le dimanche, mais en plus il n'avait pas décollé de son siège de la journée, même pas pour manger. Le captif n'avait donc pu envisager sa fuite avant que cet espèce d'acharné du travail se décide enfin à renter chez lui.  
  
  
  
Duo n'avait jamais été claustrophobe, mais rester huit heures recroquevillé sur du carrelage froid, totalement dans le noir à part le trait de lumière venant du dessous de la porte, à se ronger les ongles _et encore, pas trop fort_ jusqu'au sang par stress d'être découvert, forcément, ça n'arrange pas le caractère. Et c'était avec une joie immense que le natté avait constaté le départ de l'autre, trop heureux de pouvoir se sortir de ce piège à rat sans autres formes de procès, et avec une douleur immense quand il se rendit compte que tous ses muscles sans exception étaient engourdis et n'avaient guère apprécié leur captivité. Il ne savait par quel miracle il avait réussi à piquer ces maudits dossiers et parvenu à s'extraire de cet endroit de malheur sans déclencher l'alarme, sa souplesse et sa rapidité en ayant pris un sérieux coup. Il était parvenu à regagner sa précieuse armure protectrice et rassurante, et était parti sans demander son reste, passablement énervé.  
  
Et maintenant, il se trouvait toujours dans son cockpit, à tenter vainement de faire passer son mal de crâne épouvantable, maudissant tour à tour les Profs, OZ, les colonies, et cette putain de guerre à la noix. Il s'était fait une belle frayeur aujourd'hui. Fatigué bien qu'il n'ait pas fait grand'chose de sa journée, il posa son visage contre le tableau de bord, le sang lui battant furieusement les tempes dans une danse effrénée. Il resta ainsi une bonne dizaines de minutes avant de trouver suffisamment de force en lui pour rentrer et affronter la colère de son "cher" coéquipier qui ne pouvait, semble-t-il, pas le blairer. Epuisé rien que de penser à l'autre lui passant un savon mémorable alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'empiffrer, se prélasser dans un bain brûlant et pioncer une grosse demi-journée, il descendit avec lassitude de l'armure géante et réprima un grognement de douleur en jurant à nouveau contre ce "damned cupboard" : ses jambes ne s'étaient toujours pas remises de leur petit séjour au frais. Il se traîna laborieusement sur un petit sentier de terre peu emprunté, à vue des buissons qui l'encombraient, un sourire ironique plaqué sur ses lèvres gercées, se demandant si par miracle, le Japonais s'était inquiété pour lui. Bon, d'accord, il avait bien le droit de rêver.  
  
Heero était le seul aujourd'hui à ne pas avoir eu de mission. Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï étaient partis plus tôt dans la semaine pour un ordre de destruction. Et les quelques jours passés avec le soldat parfait avaient plus relevé de la cohabitation qu'autre chose, sans Quatre, le diplomate de service, pour apaiser les mœurs de certains pilotes aux tendances tirant obscurément sur le suicidaire. Duo emmerdait clairement Heero, par sa manie de causer comme un moulin à parole, qui le lui rendait bien en l'ignorant royalement, pour le grand déplaisir d'un certain natté. Lui qui détestait les silences pesants, il avait été gâté !   
  
Voilà à quoi pensait joyeusement notre Américain en traversant le kilomètre qui le séparait d'un Japonais insensible, et occasionnellement d'un bon bain bouillant, accompagné d'un repas fumant, et d'un bon lit chaud et douillet à souhait... Mouais... Pour le repas, il ne fallait pas trop compter dessus... Et il sentait que le bain et le lit attendraient, du moins le temps que Heero l'engueule un bon coup, histoire de vérifier si sa voix n'est pas désaccordée, et de pourrir définitivement sa journée, et par la même occasion sa semaine.   
  
A travers une dernière rangée d'arbres, Duo aperçu enfin la planque, une villa sobre retiré du reste de la ville, avec même une balançoire, un peu corrodée. Tous leurs repaires étaient minutieusement choisis et loués par les Mads, et financés par Quatre. Il devait s'avouer que ces fous avaient tout de même un certain goût, leurs maisons étant, jusqu'à présent, toutes accueillantes et confortable, ce qui n'était vraiment pas du luxe. Après tout, c'étaient eux qui se coltinaient le sale boulot pour leur petite guerre personnelle !   
  
De loin, la villa donnait l'apparence d'un petit coin de paradis délaissé, impression accentuée par le soleil qui baissait, et dont les tons ocre orangé formaient un parfait contraste avec l'herbe fraîchement poussée. Duo sourit vaguement à cette vision; elle eut pour effet de l'apaiser un peu. Il passa devant le portail en bois quelque peu vermoulu, traversa le petit jardin devenu sauvage par manque de soin, et se plaça devant la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit le plus silencieusement qu'elle le lui permit. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Heero et son regard sévère et dédaigneux. Tout ce qu'il désirait était simplement un peu de calme. Pour une fois. Il monta les marches qui menaient aux chambres, à pas de loup. Il entendait vaguement quelqu'un parler, et se dit que ce devait être Heero, probablement en train d'établir un nouveau plan avec son mentor. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Duo sentait de la tension dans l'air. Beaucoup de tension. Une des deux voix, qu'il venait identifiées à juste titre comme appartenant à Heero et J, haussa le ton. Il semblait que ce soit Heero, ce qui parut à Duo extrêmement inquiétant, lorsque l'on connaissait la froideur de ce dernier. Poussé par la curiosité, il monta encore une marche, mais se figea net. Le ton avait encore augmenté d'un cran, et Heero semblait très énervé. Il hurlait presque, mais Duo ne parvenait pas à saisir l'ensemble des mots prononcés, étouffés par la porte entr-ouverte. Il finit la dernière marche et se dirigea sans un bruit vers la chambre de son camarade, se camouflant dans un recoin du couloir de telle sorte que Heero ne pouvait pas le voir, mais lui, pouvait observer toute la scène par la porte ouverte à moitié et grâce à un grand miroir stratégiquement posé sur le mur lui faisant face. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être ici, et que si Heero le surprenait, il allait certainement le tuer. Mais Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à ce moment précis, il voyait Heero pour la première fois, tel qu'il était réellement, et ça, il ne le raterait sous aucun prétexte, pas même avec un flingue sur la tempe. Maintenant, J aussi semblait en colère. Mais de quoi ces deux là, connus et reconnus pour leur froideur et leur dureté, pouvaient bien se raconter pour être si emportés ?  
  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je VEUX la voir ! Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas cette fois ci!  
  
-Combien bien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que tu dois l'oublier ? Apparemment, ta dernière correction ne t'a pas suffi ! Si tu t'approches d'elle, je la TUE ! C'est assez clair ?  
  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit...  
  
-Et tu me feras le plaisir de passer me voir une petite semaine, que je remette les points sur les I...  
  
-NON !! Je ne reviendrai pas ! De toute manière, les autres vont avoir des doutes...  
  
-Et bien ment-leur ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas le faire !  
  
-Je vous DÉTESTE ! J'en ai marre de votre guerre, j'en ai MARRE de devoir vous obéir !!  
  
-Viens dans une semaine, sinon il pourrais bien arriver des bricoles à ta chère Ayako.... Et si tu ne m'obéi plus, je ne réponds plus de sa vie.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Fini pour auzourd'hui! ^^  
  
Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je continu ? C'est trop nul ? Des idées ? lol  
  
Et les grandes questions en suspens :  
  
-Qui est Ayako ?   
  
-Comment Duo (qui est toujours planqué) va-t-il réagir ?  
  
-Heero va-t-il péter une durite ? looool  
  
Salut ! ^^  
  
Ishu. 


	2. Prendre l'air

Disclamer et compagnie : 1er chapitre.  
  
Au menu de ce chapitre : Pétage de plomb de ce cher Heero + un Duo quelque peu perturbé... Définitivement angst...yaoi ? chais po...on verra...  
  
Et maintenant : Rewiew's Time !  
  
Vivi-chan winner : merci !^^ voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Du courage ? Euh... vi... je risque d'en avoir besoin...  
  
Clôtho : Vi, je continue !^^ et pareil, j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
ShadowDark : Merci beaucoup. Heero et Réléna ? heum... c'est vrai que j'y avait pas penser... bien que je penche plutôt pour un bon vieux couple 01/02 (et encore, c'est même pas sûr qu'il y ai un couple..;), la question reste entière, puisque je n'ai rien prévu... ^^;;  
  
Yami-Rose : Voilà la suite, donc ! ^^  
  
Lilou 1 : lol Ne t'énerves pas, voilà la suite ! (faut JAMAIS désespérer avec moi...-_-) Et pour Duo : je me suis toujours demandé COMMENT il faisait pour se coltiner cette bande de timbrés sans craquer...Moi, perso, je pourrais pas... et c'est vrai que de le voir maussade; ça change ! Lol je suis contente que ça t'ai plu (parce qu'à mon avis, c'est pas fini...)  
  
Dstine : Voilà la suite ! (un peu moins joyeuse, peut-être...)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
AYAKO  
  
Chapitre2 : prendre l'air ____________________________________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________  
  
Duo resta scotché devant la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, et sentait définitivement qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et avoir vent de ce... de cet.... En fait, il n'avait strictement rien comprit aux paroles échangées, sinon que Heero semblait avoir une petite amie, ce qu'il trouvait décidemment très étrange, venant de sa part. Quand l'avait-il rencontrée ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Savait-elle exactement qui il était ? C'est à dire un soldat surentraîné dénué de toute humanité ? Dénué de toute humanité ? Duo n'en était plus sûr du tout. Il devait revoir son jugement à la hausse.  
  
Il avait pu voir les yeux de Heero à travers simultanément le miroir et l'écran de son ordinateur, et ceux-ci ne reflétaient que désespoir, et une haine sans borne adressée au vieillard quelques secondes plus tôt. Malgré l'écran à présent noir, Heero ne cessait de répéter "je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste !" d'une voix tremblotante et empreinte d'une immense tristesse, étouffée dans des sanglots mal contenus. Duo ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait compter sur les autres, comme eux l'avaient si (trop ?) souvent fait avec lui.  
  
Et puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, alors que Duo pensait sérieusement à s'éclipser, Heero releva la tête qu'il avait gardée baissée depuis que J avait rompu le contact, et envoya valser son ordinateur, qui se brisa contre le mur dans un bruit épouvantable en émettant de petites étincelles dorées. Duo était tétanisé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur. Les yeux de Heero étaient remplis de larmes et de rage, ses dents étaient serrés, ses mains crispées, et hurlait à s'en briser la voix tout son japonais, certainement des insultes, vu le ton qu'il y mettait.  
  
Après la "machine infernale", ce fut au tour du bureau d'être impitoyablement brisé et du lit d'apprendre à voler. N'ayant plus de meubles à réduire en miettes, il se défoula contre les murs, les martelant de coups de poing, ignorant superbement le sang qui commençait à couler, créant quelques trous au passage. Quand finalement ses poings ne furent plus qu'un amas d'os brisés et de liquide poisseux vermillon, il se plaça au centre de sa chambre, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et s'affaissa, l'air complètement abattu et désespéré, au milieu des débris de verre en provenance directe de ce qui fut un magnifique miroir. Il sanglotait douloureusement, ses épaules se soulevant par intermittence, il semblait être un peu calmé, mais sa détresse n'en était pas moins grande.  
  
De son coté, Duo, qui avait assisté à toute cette scène macabre, tremblait de tout son corps. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée. Et maintenant, il n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de ce qu'il devait faire, mais se félicita intérieurement que Heero n'ait pas eu la bonne idée de s'ouvrir les veines avec les débris de verre traînants à ses pieds. Il aurait était obligé d'intervenir, et il doutait fortement que cela aurait fait plaisir à son ami, de savoir qu'il avait été surpris dans un tel état de faiblesse. Son c?ur lui hurlait d'aller à ses côtés le réconforter, mais sa conscience argumentait, non à tord, que Heero n'apprécierait pas sa venue en ce moment, puisqu'il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et de toute façon, si Heero avait si habilement camouflé sa véritable nature, celle d'un enfant à bout de force et désespéré, ce devait être pour une excellente raison, qu'il s'empresserait de découvrir quand il se serait remis de ses émotions.  
  
En attendant, il prit le parti de voir ailleurs s'il y était, et de ne changer en rien sa relation avec le Japonais en faisant semblant d'ignorer délibérément ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il descendit encore plus prudemment les escaliers qu'à son arrivée, sortit de la maison, toujours aussi silencieusement, et se fondit dans la nature telle une ombre dans la nuit...Ne sachant trop où aller, et le froid commençant doucement mais sûrement à se faire sentir, abattu par sa mission, épuisé d'être passé par des émotions si fortes, et plus que tout affamé, il retourna à son Gundam.  
  
A défaut de nourriture, il y trouverait un abri sûr, pour quelques heures, le temps de laisser à Heero reprendre contenance. N'ayant rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, Duo ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la dispute qu'il avait surpris. Pour que Heero envoie balader son principal outil de travail _ à savoir son pc_ avec autant de rage, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit très énervé. D'autant plus qu'habituellement, il ne laissait personne y toucher, sous aucun prétexte. Mais ça, c'était compréhensible; ils agissaient tous ainsi avec leur Gundam respectif. Enervé... Duo avait déjà surpris Heero contrarié, voire irrité, mais énervé...Il y a peu de temps, Duo aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour le voir, ou ne serait-ce que le savoir pourvu de sentiments. Mais là, le fait de l'avoir aperçu dans cet état le mettait... très mal à l'aise.  
  
En vérité, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu d'un coup leur plus grand soutient psychologique, ou du moins de s'être totalement planté sur le compte de leur petit prodige en matière de camouflage émotionnel. Mais Duo voulait aider Heero, quoique cela lui coûterait et même si le japonais lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
  
******************************************  
  
Heero, à force d'auto persuasion, parvint enfin à reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de son corps. Il détendit un à un tous ces muscles crispés et se redressa, observant avec attention le carnage effectué : il était quitte pour remplacer l'intégralité de ce que contenait sa pauvre chambre, et accessoirement la déco...On ne pouvait distinguer un seul objet non broyé dans cet amas nébuleux de verre, bois, et autres matières non identifiées.... Passablement exaspéré par tant de désordre, et ceci entièrement par sa faute, il décida d'un pas presque chancelant d'aller faire un tour, avec l'espoir vain de se changer les idées.  
  
Il descendit d'un air las les escaliers bétonnés et se dirigea vers le garage, duquel il fit sortir une moto monstrueuse de puissance. Il l'enfourcha sans prendre la peine de s'équiper d'un quelconque casque ou gilet et démarra en trombe, son tee-shirt flottant au vent derrière lui, gracieusement.  
  
Il ne put dire avec précision combien de temps dura sa petite escapade. Certainement plusieurs heures, mais il en avait réellement besoin. Son altercation avec ce salopard de J lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau, et il était tout simplement hors de question que l'un des autres pilotes le surprennent dans cet état. Que penseraient-ils de lui, le "soldat parfais", l'exemple même de discipline et de détermination ? Il en avait marre.  
  
Chaque fois qu'il s'engueulait avec cette ordure de J, ça le mettait tout d'abord dans une rage sans borne, puis il passait par une passe de culpabilisation, pour aboutir dans une impasse de profonde détresse, proche de la dépression, avec tout ce que cela comportait comme désagréments... Heureusement, il ne l'appelait pas souvent en privé, mais à chaque fois, il était sûr d'en ressortir avec un "rendez-vous" guère plaisant. Visites apparemment devenues habituelles à raison de deux fois par an. De toute manière, ses "gentilles recommandations" et accessoirement ses menaces et autres pressions psychologiques ne tenaient guère plus...  
  
Il donna un violent coup de guidon : il venait d'échapper de peu à un énorme camion. Il ne l'avait pas vu, plus aveuglé par ses propres larmes que par les appels de phares incessants des automobilistes. Il en avait tellement marre ! Marre ! MARRE ! Il devait certainement être en contresens, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait réussi à acquérir suffisamment de réflexes pour ne pas mourir dans un bête accident de la route. Slalomant depuis plusieurs kilomètres entre les voilures de la file opposée, récoltant au passage un flot d'injures dont il ne comprit un traître mot, il fut forcé de s'arrêter, ses larmes ayant redoublé d'intensité, ne lui permettant plus de garder le contrôle de sa moto.  
  
Après avoir failli s'encastrer dans une petite dizaine de véhicules, il jeta finalement sa machine sur le bord de la route, et ayant repris un minimum d'esprit pour pouvoir se repérer, il marcha un peu, longeant la barrière d'un pré vert tendre. Il permit à son esprit de divaguer au grès de ses envies, ne laissant pas ses yeux se fixer sur le chemin qu'il empruntait ou un souvenir précis. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment au bord d'une falaise, vers laquelle il montait depuis le début.  
  
Arrivé à la pointe, frissonnant dans le vent froid de la nuit, il se pencha, scrutant attentivement en contrebas : une autre route, parsemée de paires lumineuses, tantôt rougeoyantes comme la braise, tantôt aveuglantes comme le soleil. Il se courba un peu plus. Le vide l'attirait. Tellement que s'en devenait grisant. Le vent s'intensifia, le poussant traîtreusement par derrière. Un buisson trop épineux lui chatouillait sournoisement les mollets, l'empêchant par ses aiguillons de faire marche arrière.  
  
Heero se trouvait assez haut : approximativement deux centaines de mètres. Assez haut pour se suicider... Et s'il ne mourrait pas du premier coup avec la chute, les divers engins roulants plus ou moins identifiables se feraient sûrement un plaisir de l'achever. Oui, définitivement un bon terrain pour se suicider...  
  
Se Suicider...  
  
Son esprit, enivré par la hauteur, bloqua sur cette pensée, et reprenant brusquement le peu de raison qui n'avait pas périe noyée dans sa tristesse, il recula précipitamment, ne manquant pas de s'arracher la moitié des mollets par la même occasion. Juste à temps. Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres venait de l'envelopper. De plus il avait commencé à perdre l'équilibre...  
  
Se suicider.  
  
Il avait tellement cogité dessus que rien que d'y penser une nouvelle fois lui donnait déjà un mal de crâne effroyable. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, encore plus perdu qu'avant. Ainsi, les cheveux devenus encore plus broussailleux _si c'était possible_ avec le vent, les yeux bouffis, les joues rougies, les mains gelées et les mollets en sang, il faisait vraiment pitié. Le suicide... était longtemps resté pour lui la seule échappatoire.  
  
Mais à cette époque, il avait été trop lâche pour faire le pas fatidique. Trop peur de la mort. Il avait vu beaucoup de personnes mourir, et savait pertinemment, malgré son jeune âge, que mourir était tout, sauf une partie de plaisir. Et puis quand il avait enfin trouvé au fond de ses entrailles le courage de se débarrasser de sa misérable vie, c'était elle qui l'avait retenu à la vie. Son unique et dernier lien avec la vie.  
  
Elle.  
  
Ayako.  
  
Pour elle, il ne devait pas mourir.  
  
Pour elle, il DEVAIT vivre, pour que ELLE, puisse vivre.  
  
Il se forçait à vivre. Pour elle. Il se forçait, à n'importe quel prix, même son bonheur, même sa liberté. Car pour qu'elle vive, il devait tout sacrifier... Tout. Sans exception.  
  
Des larmes recommencèrent à couler malgré lui, le long de son visage fin, perdu dans ses mains froides. Il resta ainsi encore une bonne demi-heure. Quand il se calma, il s'appliqua consciencieusement à remettre son éternel masque de neutralité. Lui ? Sans émotions ? Pff...Quelle idée ! Si Duo savait... Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache... Et aucun des autres pilotes non plus.  
  
Il refit le chemin en sens inverse, se forçant à penser aux prochaines missions. Il ramassa sa moto et rentra directement à la planque. Il gara le monstre et entra, montant aussitôt à l'étage. Il ne put que constater à nouveau l'état déplorable de sa chambre. Il marmonna quelques injures en japonais, et résigné, n'ayant décidemment pas la force de ranger tout ce foutoir et de toute façon il ne restait du sommier qu'un petit tas de bois et de bouts de ferraille tordus, il descendit au salon et se recroquevilla dans l'angle du fauteuil pour se tenir chaud, avec la ferme intention de dormir un peu, et si possible sans cauchemars...quoiqu'on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre... ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Voilà! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras autant plu !^^ Le suivant risque de mettre un petit moment avant d'être mis en ligne, vu que je l'ai pas écrit... vous ne l'aurez probablement pas avant les vacances... dsl...  
  
Bye!  
  
Ishu. 


End file.
